


Talk about a pleasant surprise

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after their first meeting, Tim receives a surprise visit from Conner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk about a pleasant surprise

Tim is at the end of his stretches when he realizes that something’s off.

Usually, the rehearsal room is full of relaxed chatter as the dancers go through their stretches and prepare for the intense physical nature of their dancing. Tim is used to the hum of his fellow dancers as they compare their nights and talk shop.

However, as Tim pulls himself out of the last stretch in his routine, he notices that even Stephanie is silent. He runs his fingers through his hair to try to get the sweaty strands into some semblance of order and then turns around to face the rest of his troupe with his hands planted firmly on his hips. “Well what’s wrong with you—”

Tim’s sentence dies in a decidedly unsophisticated bleating noise when he sees none other than Lex Luthor’s only son, Conner, standing in the doorway to the rehearsal room with a bouquet of dark purple flowers. Where Tim is in dancer casual in a pair of tights underneath bicycle shorts, a tank top, and  the prerequisite leg and arm warmers, Conner is dressed in jeans and a black button-up shirt. He doesn’t look like the son of one of the richest men in the world—

However, Tim likes it. A lot.

“How did you get in here?” Tim asks, crossing the dance floor with long strides as his fellow dancers finally start chattering amongst themselves (although he hears his name spoken quite a few times). “This is a closed rehearsal.”

Conner smiles and pushes the flowers out in front of his body for Tim to take. “Lex owns the performance hall,” Conner says as though it’s normal to have a parent that  _owns_  most of the city that they live in. “I told him that I wanted to see you before your show and he um… pulled some strings.”

Tim takes the flowers. Up close, they’re a deeper purple than expected, and Tim likes them even more for it. He sniffs the flowers dutifully, breathing in their sharp scent and hoping that he’s not allergic to the blossoms. “They’re beautiful flowers,” Tim says, voice going a bit breathy underneath Conner’s eager gaze. “Thank you. I’ll have to find a vase for them soon.”

“You really like them?”

Tim opens his mouth to respond, then thinks about his fellow dancer. He’s already getting his turn on the rumor mill thanks to Conner’s presence at their Gotham show two weeks previously; he doesn’t need another rumor to spark. “Do you want to go somewhere more private?”

Conner’s eyes brighten. “I hope I’m not interfering with your rehearsal time,” he says even though he’s already moving to rest one warm hand on the small of Tim’s back just above the waistband of his shorts. “I don’t want to be responsible for your show being anything less than perfect.” He looks worried for a second, but then when Tim doesn’t pull away, he returns to smiling.

“The show will be fine, Conner,” Tim insists as the space between his shoulder blades prickle as the other ballet dancers try their best to eavesdrop on his conversation. “How about you help me pick out a vase for the flowers and we’ll talk.”

The second that Tim gets Conner through the door, the sound of talking increases a hundredfold as the gossiping starts anew.

Tim isn’t looking forward to being the newest news item in the troupe, but he’s not going to complain while Conner is visiting. At least, not until they’re well on their way to another city and another set of shows and the memory of Conner is fading.


End file.
